Virus Eliminator
by kikuP
Summary: Vocaloids aren't just being singing robots nowadays. They have a new task to eliminate all the dangerous virus in the world. Mainly focus on Kaito and other characters in later chapters. Will they succeed? Disclaimer: I never own Vocaloid.
1. The First Task

Chapter 1: The First Task.

In a bright white lab, there's a man sitting on a chair and his fingers never stop tapping on the alphabetical buttons on the keyboard. He seemed tense on the work, until he finally gave it up and let out a small sigh. He glanced on the cell phone nearby before he dialed up to calling someone. Patiently, he waited for the receiver to pick it up.

"...It seemed that some of the targets were unexpectedly changing their route. However, I'm not entirely sure if they might be heading back to the location as we speak. I ensure you that it's better not to dismiss the team yet."

"...About the remaining, I will use my team to eliminate them. I know they're still in training stage, but I'm sure they are ready for the real business." With that, he ended the call and stared on the monitor.

He reached another computer and pressed a single button and patiently waiting for someone to greet him. He slowly rested on his palms under his chin before glanced to his computer. "It's finally begun, isn't it?"

"He will be the first to test. If he failed on this one, then the rest of them will be..."

"Is there something I can help, Master?"

The man turned his head to another male figure, who's standing near a closed elevator. Then he turned his chair to face him and began the conversation.

"KAITO. Do you know why I'm calling you here?"

Kaito frowned then looked straight to his master. "I'm not sure what's all about, but I can tell by looking on Master's face, it's a serious problem."

"Well, it's not that serious anyway." he chuckled.

The man stood up, facing Kaito with both hands in the pocket. "KAITO, you will give a mission as your priority job. Your mission is to eliminate a virus before it entering the core. Is that clear?"

"U-understood!" For the first time, Kaito never had a dangerous mission, and his master noticed that he's quite nervous. Kaito stared aimlessly on the floor, thinking about his task. "Um... I wonder, where's the location of the virus?"

"Ah, I forgot to brief you about this."

_'Because you kept this matter by yourself, Master.'_ Kaito thought.

"Ehem, so. We don't know who cause this virus to appear, but it travels through the net and searching for valuable resources. Fortunately, we discovered a group of viruses and set a trap for them. The other team was waiting to destroy them there. However, some of the viruses suddenly separated from the group and heading for other resources..."

The man walked back to his table and opened an image in his computer. "One of them heading to this place. It's one of the best collages in Tokyo. Your mission is to find a virus called 'The Red Skull'."

"Sounds creepy." Kaito said in low tone.

"This collage has a lot of government top-secret files, so you will disguise as a student and search the virus through their net." He ended.

"W-wait, hold on! Disguise as a student? Why not tell them straight away?"

He paused and turned to Kaito. "Like I said before, they have top-secret files, KAITO. We can't simply go there and tell them about this. If this matter leaked to the public, you know what the government will do to you."

Kaito gulped and remained silent before he nodded without asking further questions.

"Very well." The man stood up and smiled at him. "Tomorrow morning, come and see me. I'll provide you the uniform and some documents. All you have to do is go in there, find and eliminate the virus, isn't that simple?"

"Err... right. Simple." Kaito narrowed his eyes and sighed before he exited the lab.

* * *

><p>A slide door closed behind Kaito and inspecting his room. His room was mostly white and blue, a set of table with two chairs, a rack with full of discs and of course, a bed. Quickly, he went passed the furniture and buried his head on the bed. He wasn't sleepy, but he felt annoyed instead. Then he took a pillow and covered his face.<p>

"Feeling trouble, onii-chan? It's not like you."

Kaito knew that voice because only one person who called him that. He jolted awake to sitting position and his eyes narrowed to the door. He wondered why he didn't hear the sound of sliding door.

"Oh, am I the one who troubling you? I'll come back later then."

"No. It's okay, Miku. Have a sit."

Miku approached to the seat nearby before she turned to her not blood related brother. He did look in trouble after all.

"Thinking about collage stuff, wasn't it?"

"Yeah... H-how did you know?" Kaito grabbed the other seat, looking a bit surprised.

"Soon after you got out from the lab, Master called us. He thinks that it's better to inform everyone about this, for precautions."

"I see. Why not he just admitted this case is serious? Instead of a group, he's sending me alone eliminate one dangerous virus." He complained.

"...Really, onii-chan?" Her tone changed.

Kaito happened to look into her innocent eyes, and he could tell how she'll look like when he's not around. _'Damn it, Kaito. Watch way you're saying.'_ He thought and took a deep breath.

"Hmm, looks like we have to cancel our shopping plan tonight. How about tomorrow night then? Taking care of one tiny virus isn't tough as you think." He grinned as he crossed his arms.

"I suppose you're right. Besides, you're not that bad getting the fourth place in shooting contest. So in my prediction, it will take a loooong time for you to destroy it."

"Not my fault for not being game maniac."

"And you claimed yourself as an awesome big bro even though you lost to me, Rin and Len?" She smirked.

_'She got a good point.'_ Kaito sweat dropped. "A couple of shooting practices would be fine then."

"Okay, I'm going to go practice my new songs. Remember, tomorrow night. Don't forget!"

Kaito nodded before Miku bounced out from his room. And again he's alone, thinking about the mission. What possibly the virus would go if its target is at the collage?

"If government files are there, the first place to find is inside..."

"The office, of course."

The short answer made Kaito turned to the long pink haired woman with books on her left arm near the door. _'Why they aren't knocking the door before entering today?'_ He frowned.

"And I don't think I gonna love those, Luka." He pointed to the books.

"My, you're not dumb as you look. I'm impressed!"

"Is that a compliment?"

"You'll thank me later, Kaito-san." Luka walked to the seat and dropped the books on the table in front of her. "Once you study all of these."

"No way!" Kaito exclaimed. "Why do I have to study collage standard lessons, if only I got twenty-four hour mission inside the net!"

"No one said you've to stay inside the net."

"You don't mean that..." Kaito got bad feeling about this.

"You'll follow the routine of regular collage students, and what I mean is, lessons in the morning and afternoon. Your golden chance to find it between recess or the last lesson of the day. So, I bring these books to make sure your brain processor to keep working. Study them."

"This is crazy." Kaito glared to her.

"...By the order of Meiko-san."

"! F-fine! I'll do it!" He pouted as he flipped open on one of the books. Luka chuckled as she noticed he was sweating in bullets.

"Well, that works. Good luck for tomorrow." She took her leave until the door closed behind her. By that time, Kaito slumped on the table with the opened book.

"Mei-chan, you know I'm not good with studies..."

Tomorrow, school nostalgic will hunt him down, and it'll be one tough day for Kaito.

* * *

><p><em>In case that you don't know about Japanese term;<em>

_Onii-chan - Big brother_

_-san - Someone older than him/herself_

_-chan - Same as above but younger._

**This is my first fanfic. I apologies if you found few of grammar errors in this story. Anyway, please review.**


	2. Identify Location

Chapter 2: Identify Location.

The first thing in the morning, Kaito made it to the collage in time with a stunning look. He wore a long sleeve shirt, covered with sleeveless sweeter, a long black pants with a pair of shoes. Not to mention, he wore a pair of glasses without his headset on. He obviously looked like a pure collage student.

_'Alright, I'd better get myself into the office for registration, although it's just one day visit. Let see if I could detect any virus appearances.'_ He thought.

Before he knew it, he noticed few of the girls were looking at him, more like stalkers. 'I knew it I got bad feeling about this.'

However, during one hour registration, there's no single alert beeping on his detector. Only one room he hadn't checked, the principle office.

_'Luka was right. I have to come back later. That room filled with government secrets.'_ He made his final glance before he escorted to his classroom.

* * *

><p>"Naomi, have you heard?"<p>

Naomi turned to her friend with annoying eyes. She knew her friend trying to gossip, it not always true.

"For a hundred and twelve times, Seny. No more gossip!" She threw a pen right to her friend's forehead.

"Aww! But, but, you have to listen to this! Prince from the sky, is coming here!"

More pen throwing at her forehead.

"You're just over-excited, Seny. One more stupid gossip, I'll-"

"Okay, quiet down. We have a new student to fill in this class."

All the student obeyed their lecturer and silently took their seat. Some of them trying to peak at the door, wondering who's the new student.

"Very well. You can come in and introduce yourself."

Once the door opened, most the girls gasped as Kaito entered. He stood near the lecturer before he made a polite bow.

"Greetings, everyone. My name is Ka-"

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S KAITO!"

"KAITO FROM VOCALOID IS HERE! IN OUR COLLAGE!"

"THE PRINCE FROM THE SKY!"

The classroom was quiet in beginning, and now it turned into great chaos because of him. Kaito helplessly stood there and slightly blushed on how famous he was among the girls. He wished that he's got full attention from his siblings, but it seemed to be staying in human real life would be outstanding.

"Quiet girls! Behave yourself! It doesn't matter he's famous or not. He came here for study, becoming educated person!" The lecturer raised his voice.

_'Wow... the best collage of Tokyo turns out to be the best home for fan girls. I wonder what's next.'_ Kaito thought.

"Ehem, you may introduce yourself once again."

"Oh, right." Kaito glanced at the whole class, and trying to ignore the love shot from the girls. Somehow, he found one interesting about the students. There's only one girl, who looked at him like no one else. She seemed not interested about idols.

"My name is Kaito Shion, certainly from Crypton co. I'm here to study inner knowledge about the subjects. Um... It's pleasure to meet you." He wasn't sure if this was right way to say, but it seemed the whole class accepting him.

"Very well, your seat will be over there, next to Naomi." Soon after he pointed to the empty seat, Kaito approached next to Naomi.

Somehow, he felt that the room was very tight, because he was being watched from all angles in the class. Slowly, he glanced to his right, where Naomi narrow her eyes on him.

"Name is Naomi Kojito. And listen here, idol boy. Only because of your popularity, you might cause distraction on their and my studies. You better keep your profile as low as possible, or I'll place you to study in the storage room."

"NAOMI!" All the girls evil glared at her.

'I realized this girl was different from the others. But she's way too harsh.' Kaito adjusted his glasses. "I'll remember that."

"Good, keep your brain running and focus."

_'Somehow, this girl attitude reminds me of Mei-chan. Gosh, talking about small world...'_ Kaito sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>After the long hours of pain in collage, Kaito was finally free from the eyes of stalkers. It was late evening, and he was alone in collage, keeping himself in storage room. He attached his black headset on his head before connecting his sibling.<p>

"...Mei-chan. Kaito here."

"For god sake, Kaito! What's taking you so long?" Kaito flinched on her loud voice from the headset.

"S-sorry, I have been chased during the recess."

"..By the girls obviously. Don't you believe me?"

"Quit your jokes, Kaito. We have a job to do. What's the situation?"

Kaito rolled his eyes and quietly got out from the storage room. He's heading straight to the office. "I'm at it. Give me a minute to check around there."

Meanwhile, Naomi was just finished her studies, and she was about to leave the library. As she opened the door, she noticed Kaito entered the main office from far.

_'That's awkward. What's that idol boy doing there? This worth investigating.'_ She thought before she ran towards Kaito's location.

"Mei-chan, the door is locked. Any idea how do I get in?" Kaito stood in front of the principal's office.

"Thankfully he was using an electronic door. We can hack it. We'll also disable the alarm inside his office too. Give us a couple of minutes."

Kaito patiently waiting for the next order and by that time, Naomi was peaking at him from the main office entrance. She seemed curious of him, since he entered the collage. She's just waited for his next move and planning to ambush him if something's wrong.

_'BEEP!'_

"Door unlock, Kaito. It's all yours."

"Thanks." Naomi couldn't believe what Kaito just did. He pushed the door without a force as he was the principal, before he closed the door behind him.

"Impossible, the door was locked. No one can enter the office, unless they got a key card. Damn it, I'm letting the culprit away!"

Naomi rushed to the principal office. She knew Kaito won't escape since there's only one door to go in and out from the office. Once she pushed the door opened, she's completely frozen. There's only a regular office, and no sign of him at all. She checked around the office, even under the table.

Kaito was vanished just like that.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will contain some fighting scene. How Kaito will handle this? Stay tune for the next chapter! Please review~<strong>


	3. Battle Commence

Chapter 3: Battle Commence.

_Applying vortex..._

_Wrapping in process..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_Wrapping complete._

_Applying figure bits in net mode..._

_All system complete._

"...Kaito, who is she?"

Kaito opened his eyes and he's now in a different world. The spacious white wall was displayed with flashy number bits, and they kept changing. Kaito was wearing his casual outfit as Vocaloid, and he's floating like there's no gravity around him. He turned to Meiko's face, who was inside a small square, as she was displayed at webcam.

"She?" Kaito hovered near her.

"Don't play dumb again, Kaito. You almost caught by her before you jump into the principal's net."

"Oh... her. Lucky for me, the principal didn't shut down his computer yet. I might get caught in no time." He paused. "That girl is Naomi Kojito, my temporary classmate. She's just like you, Mei-chan."

"Don't be ridiculous. What makes you think of that? I'm much more mature than her."

"Obviously, it's her personality what I'm talking about. She got same manners and ego just like you."

"Kaito." She let out her warning tone and Kaito wouldn't dare to reply. "Off to work now, dummy. Anything strange around there?"

Kaito inspected around him, and it seemed the place was clean without a touch.

"Hardly to say this place got hacked by any viruses. The security is too tight- wait a sec."

Kaito approached to a number bit on the wall, which was few meters away from him. Unlike the others, it didn't change numbers, and it stuck on number 0.

"Sharp eyes, Kaito. This must be the path which is set by the virus. Can you seal it back?"

Kaito raises both hands and a computer hologram appeared in front of him. "Let see if I can break the code."

"You'd better hurry. The target will be here any minute."

"I'm on it." Without hesitate, Kaito began to select several flat buttons as he tried to unlock the code. He wasn't only can sing but also as a robot, he can recognize the code and so the other Vocaloids. It took him awhile until he pressed enter button, the screen went red with beeping sound of error.

"Kaito, what's going on?"

"I can't seal it back. This virus is using the latest code that I have never seen before. This virus... where the hell it came from?" Kaito kept staring at the non-stop pop up errors.

"I assume someone who created this virus is pure genius, twice genius than our master. I'll go inform him about this, by meantime... Huh? Kaito, be careful! I got reading that the virus is coming towards you!"

Kaito turned off the computer hologram and prepared for the worst. The virus would appear any moment as it desired, and he can't tell where it might have come out first. Meiko in another hand, helplessly watched him from the screen. She could only provide information if there's something useful.

"Here it comes!" Meiko warned him, and before he knew it, a hole from the wall appeared. Then a blur looking figure came from the hole, and it moved fast towards Kaito.

"Eep!" On his sudden reflexes, Kaito shielded himself. But it didn't hit him, and went through the number 0, creating another hole.

"Kaito, you idiot! You let it getting away!"

"B-but Mei-chan, did you see that? It got creepy skull face!" His knees was shaking.

"There's no time for your lame excuse! Hurry up and get that damn virus before it's too late!" Her voice echoed the whole place.

Kaito raised his palm at the corrupted number 0, creating a vortex for him to go through. While the screen with Meiko's face, shut off by itself and waited for him at the other side.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he just disappeared like that. I don't think my eyes were deceiving me."<p>

Naomi crossed her arms as she's alone inside principal's office. She wasn't why she was there in the first place. Just few seconds ago, she witnessed Kaito entered the office without forcing the door and now there's no sign of him.

"Perhaps I have to use my dad's method of investigating. What is the first thing to do when the culprit disappeared in the scene? ...Find the possible ways on how the culprit escape! That's it!"

She approached the window near her and inspect closer. "The window hasn't touched recently, so he wasn't plan to escape by the window. And he never touches a single file in this office. So what's he after?"

Naomi closed her eyes as she was deep in thought.

_'This idol boy profile... He's a member of Vocaloid and was created by Crypton co. Created? That means he's a robot! So he might be having something to do with...'_

She opened her eyes and stared on the one and only, principal's computer. She heard the processor was still running and there's no doubt that it wasn't switched off yet. She turned on the monitor screen and the first thing she saw was a folder file, which was blinking continuously.

_'What he had done with the folder?'_ She frowned.

She moved the pointer to the blinking folder and...

"Excuse me? Students aren't allow to be here."

Naomi jolted away from the computer and turned to a woman, who was standing near the door.

"I-I'm sorry, madam! I... I left my unfinished assignment here! Where is it... Ah! Found it! I take my leave now!" Naomi rushed out from the office, and the woman said nothing but watched her until she's completely gone.

The woman pressed a button on her headset. "This is Luka, and I've taken care of her. Kaito-san may resume the mission without a problem."

* * *

><p>Kaito entered another strange huge room, his surroundings was mostly in green color. There're few floating boxes swirling around the entire place. There's only one object that took Kaito's attention and that was a large glowing green crystal in the middle of the room.<p>

"The boxes might be the government secret file data. And that crystal, isn't that... the core?"

"Pay attention, Kaito. The virus might be hiding on one of those floating data boxes. Try not to hit those boxes and the core." Meiko commanded from the screen.

As Kaito concentrated, he clutched both palms and unleashed blue particles, which attached around his palms. The particles were so cold as he could form an ice in one swing. With this power, he could shoot several of ice needles to demolish the virus.

The virus wasn't hard to find. Since it was red in color, and it's totally contras with green room. The virus had a skull face and had six legs to crawl like a spider. No wonder the virus called it, 'The Red Skull'. It hopped from a box to another box as it made its way to the glowing crystal.

Kaito won't let it had a second chance this time.

He launched forward, locking his aim on the target. "Eat this!" He faced up his palm, and several ice needles were fired towards the virus. However, the virus was small, and it's easy to dodge his attack. Those shots hit the boxes instead.

"Kaito! Are you trying to corrupt the data?"

"Hey, you know I didn't do that on purpose!" He exclaimed as he narrowed his eyes at the bouncing virus.

Then the virus opened its jaw and shot him back with its red beam. Kaito dodged the beam, but it hit one of those boxes.

"Those boxes got hard shells, but we can't tell how strong those shells are. If you keep continuing like this, the boxes may brake, corrupting the whole file. You have to keep close to it." Meiko instructed him.

_'How am I supposed to keep close to it, if it's twice faster than me?'_ Kaito flew himself to the virus as close as possible. However, every time he tired to tail it, he couldn't get it close even an inch. Plus, he had to dodge every floating boxes around him.

"Mei-chan, do you have any better idea?" Kaito turned to Meiko while he's having a flight.

"Unless you could throw those boxes away. Of course not! I don't have a better idea! Give it a chase is the only thing I can think of!"

"...You know what? That suggestion might work."

"...Huh?"

Kaito grabbed the box and threw to the other box. As the result, once the boxes hitting each other, they bounced and began to hit other boxes. Now the whole place was full of bouncing and flying boxes.

Meiko placed a palm on her face as she thought how insane he was, even though there's no other way. She needed to remind herself about the boxes' hard shell.

Meanwhile, the virus was having hard time to dodge all the flying boxes. Until the opportunity came to Kaito, one of them manage to hit the virus, causing it unable to recover by itself. By the time it tried to stable itself again, one hard icy blow from Kaito cracked its face.

The impact from the cold punch made the virus frozen solid, and it flew towards to an unexpected direction, the core.

"Kaito! The core!"

"Damn it, can't make it in time!" Kaito was chasing it, but he was far behind.

Two of them only could watch the frozen virus collided with the core. Suddenly, a strong light flashed as the virus connected to the core. Kaito couldn't see anything, but the force was too strong, sending him backward and hit hard against the wall behind him.

Soon the strong light dimmed, the place running back to normal and the core wasn't cracked at all.

"Kaito! Kaito! Are you alright?"

"..Agh, yeah. ...I'm fine." Kaito rubbed the pain on his head before turned to his worried friend. "...What happened?"

"I don't know. All I can see is a strong light, you almost got knocked out, and the place turns to normal as it was."

"I feel the same way too. Don't you find it curious?"

"Master knows this more than us. But it looks like you got rid it off, not bad!" Meiko smiled.

"Oh, thanks." He blushed.

"Luka will waiting for you outside, she'll make a quick check on you. We afraid that if you gotten a virus flu disease..."

"I said I'm-fine." Kaito shot his not-so-deathly stare at Meiko before he entered a vortex that leaded back to the human world.

* * *

><p><strong>Done with chapter 3. The next chapter, I maybe put some romance... probably. Please R&amp;R~<strong>


	4. Long Night

Chapter 4: Long Night.

"Welcome back and congratulations on your first mission, Kaito-san." Luka stood right in front of Kaito, soon after he arrived at the human world.

"Thanks." He adjusted his glasses. _'I bet this isn't the last person I've to say 'Thanks''_.

"You've been fighting fit for awhile, let me monitoring your health." Luka launched her holographic computer and shot a red laser to scan his whole body. After for a few seconds, she shut off the computer.

"No virus detected, but you got some minor damages. Hmm, you said yourself you're pro in hide and seek?" Luka raised her eye brow.

"You never knew what just happened in there. That little thing was pretty tough." Kaito rubbed his temple.

"I understand. Shall we head back to headquarter and get you fixed?"

Kaito nodded and walked his way out from the office. Luka took her time to check around the principal office, if there're any traces left by them. Soon Kaito stepped out from the office, he was pulled by his arm. He flinched a bit before turned to the person who grabbed him.

"Idol boy, what were you doing inside just now?"

"N-Naomi-san." Kaito shocked as the girl locked her eyes on him.

"I feel something curious about you, since you entered this collage. I followed you all the way here to find out your main purpose. The office is off limits to the students, especially after working hours. So, why are you here?"

_'This girl is totally serious. I bet she's study to be a police or detective in the future.'_

"Answer me!" Naomi tightened her grip on Kaito's arm, and he felt the real pain.

"Aw, aw, aw, Naomi-san. My arm hurts..."

"Not until you give me your reasons!"

"You're still here, Miss?" Luka cut them off and Naomi quickly let him go. Naomi crossed her arm and turned away from the Vocaloids.

"I apologize, Luka-sensei. But his behavior was unacceptable, entering the office without permission."

"That's why I'm here, shoving him out from the office." Luka noticed Kaito was about to say 'What!' "Anyway, he deserved some punishments. As a lecturer, I can't leave this matter unfinished. Just leave this to me. You may go now."

"I hope you kept your word, sensei. I take my leave." Naomi made a final look at Kaito before she walked away from them.

"...Shove me out from the office and punishments?" Kaito narrowed his eyes.

"It's all about saving your back. You should give me some credits. Besides, I'm officially a lecturer in this collage."

_'Since when you became a lecturer? I'm older than you!'_ He cried in his heart, then he let out a heavy sigh.

"...I think it's time for you to get some rest. You've been through this the whole day." Both of them headed back to their headquarter, and the first thing they need to do is to report to their master.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the report, Luka. I'll look into this matter with the authorities." The man turned to his computer, while Luka glanced to the glass room, where Kaito was hibernating inside a mechanical pod. He was certainly in maintenance.<p>

"I never expect it turned out to be like this. The virus seemed well-trained. I shouldn't send him alone."

"Don't blame yourself, master. Kaito-san wasn't alone that time, Meiko and I did support him from back."

"...Very well. Then I ensure you and the others will look after each other next time."

_'Maintenance complete. Restarting subject...'_

Both of them turned to the blue Vocaloid, who was operating his system. Kaito woke up from the pod, before stretched his arm.

"How you feel, KAITO?" The man spoke through a microphone.

"Feels great! It's like I can practice eating ice cream without a spoon tonight."

"Haha, don't strain too much. You did well today. I suggest you go back to your room. You maybe recovered from the battle, but not your energy. Make sure you recharge yourself before midnight."

"Understood, master." Kaito left the room and headed straight to the elevator.

"...Luka, could you stay here awhile? I need to speak with you and MEIKO." He went to his computer and pressed a button.

Luka blinked her eyes and waited for Meiko to arrive. She wondered what her master wanted to discuss.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back and congratulations, Kaito-nii!" The Kagamine twins greeted Kaito in unison, as soon he opened the door.<p>

_'As I thought. More 'Thank you' letter to give away.'_ Kaito sweat dropped.

"Kaito-nii becomes our true hero today. Although, his performance was just so-so."

"Rin, we can do better than that." Len smirked at his twin sister.

_'Thanks for the compliment. Auch.'_ Another sweat dropped for Kaito.

"So Kaito-nii, we're going out with Miku-nee for awhile. She said something about shopping. It's been a week we haven't restock our rations. Since master ordered you to rest, we'll take over to help her."

Kaito bit his lower lips as he remembered, he supposed to go with Miku for shopping in the first place.

_"Remember, tomorrow night. Don't forget!"_

Kaito rubbed his head. That word from yesterday was still echoed inside his head. It's impossible for him to cancel the promise. He let go off Rin, who clung onto his arm.

"Where's everyone?"

"Oh! Master called Meiko-nee few minutes ago. Miku-nee will be here soon." Rin smiled.

"Okay then, I tag along."

"Huh?" The twins blinked.

"I said I'll help. We're going shopping together."

"But Onii-chan, master told you to..."

Kaito changed his glance to Miku. She wears a casual dress with a small handbag, and she looks like a normal girl, not as a Vocaloid.

"I still have time before midnight. Besides, it's eight o'clock in the evening, and we got about four hours to spend."

Miku drew a smile in her face. "Sure, why not? Hurry up, get changed, or we'll leave you alone with your empty ice cream cup."

Both Kagamine twins watched the blue Vocaloid rushed to his room.

"Are you sure about this, Miku-nee? He'll get worn out soon if he stays awake for too long." Len frowned at the green Vocaloid.

"Len, our big bro is invincible when comes to shop."

"Right... Then we have to carry him on our way back? This isn't our first time happened, Miku-nee!" Rin pouted.

"I know. But, he knew it's his responsible, and he couldn't avoid it... ever." Miku turned to Kaito's room, leaving the confuse look on the twins' faces.

* * *

><p>"Banana and orange!" The twins exclaimed in front of two elders inside the mall. Kaito let out a sigh and Miku just giggled.<p>

"Of course, you need them. So, run along to the fruit section and oh! Don't forget to pick some leek for me!" The twins had already gone before Miku could finish her words.

"Kids will always be kids. I should restock some ice cream too."

"And now who's being a kid?"

Kaito rolled his eyes as he saw Miku was laughing again. Both of them walked to the refrigerated item section, and they began to pick up milks, butters, energy drinks, raw meats and of course, ice creams. As Miku placed the items into the trolly, she noticed Kaito yawned for quite awhile. It was his sixth times.

"Onii-chan?"

"Hmm?" Kaito looked her with sleepy eyes.

"Why you don't deny it in the first place? I already have Rin and Len to help me. You should be sleep in your room by now."

Kaito looked away from her. "I can't... break the promise."

"I didn't made any promise, onii-chan."

"...It's my own promise, a very special promise."

Miku turned from glare to startle. She knew Kaito was a pure liar, but he wasn't smiling. This shows that, he's being honest on what he just said.

"What promise... have you made?" Miku stuttered and at the same time, she blushed.

Kaito turned back to Miku and looked straight to her eyes.

"I promised myself that I... never turn down any women requests. Or else, Mei-chan will beat me to death."

Miku narrowed her eyes and she swore if she had a leek, she would slam it on his head.

'He almost had me. That idiot onii-chan ALMOST HAD ME! I blush for nothing!' Miku clinched her fist.

"**IDIOT ONII-CHAN!**" Miku yelled to his face, and all the customer turned to them.

"W-What did I do? Did I say something wrong?" Miku stormed off and Kaito called her name for several times.

* * *

><p>"Rin, did you heard the yell just now?"<p>

"I think so. They must be argue about something, Len."

"Hmm, I guess you're right. What a strange couple."

"Yup, let's wrap this things up. We need to find Kaito-nii and Miku-nee."

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Miku! <em>*pant* *pant*<em> Wait, stop!" Miku turned behind her and saw Kaito was panting hard. His hands were on his knees.

"You know that I can't _*pant* *pant*_ use too much energy."

Miku sighed before approached near him. She pulled his arm and escorted him to the bench nearby. Kaito slowly regained his usual breathe.

"That's not an important promise, you silly. Meiko-nee just warned you to be more responsible. You've been lazy for too much back then. Geez, I was hoping for something else." She pouted.

"Hoping for what?"

Miku silent again and shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Oh come on, Miku. I still don't understand why you ran off and leaving me behind like that. Did I do something wrong that makes you feel mad at me? Come on, tell me."

Miku stared on the ground and looked back to him.

"I was hoping that, onii-chan could..."

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

Out of sudden, loud explosions continuously occurred right inside the mall, including above the Vocaloids. The customers began to scream and so do the green Vocaloid.

"Eeeek!"

"Get down, Miku!"

Kaito pulled her down to the floor and covered her from the back. The explosions weren't too big though, it was more like crashing. Kaito heard the explosions like more than ten times, and he's defending Miku if the situation gone worst. The customers began to escape from the mall using front entrance.

Finally, the explosion dead down, but the chaos was unstoppable. Kaito and Miku stood up and witness the horrible chaos. Miku was shaking terribly and clinging tight on Kaito's arm. He had no choice but to calm her down.

"Kaito-nii! Miku-nee! Are you alright?" Len with feared looking Rin rushed to them.

"Len! Rin! We're fine. How about you guys?" Kaito patted to poor Rin's head.

"Likewise. What is going on here?"

"I don't know, Len. But I feel bad about this."

"Security! Security! What's the situation? Any terrorist in sight, over?"

Four of them turned to a security guard, who's talking to the walkie-talkie. They were also curious about what happened and urged to know who started the explosions.

_"We don't detect any terrorist, but there's something weird about the explosions, over."_

"Spit it out, over."

_"The explosions... were coming from our civilian camera. All of them were destroyed!"_

The Vocaloids made their horror face.

"Only civilian cameras were destroyed? This is impossible! Unless the explosion caused by..."

"Save it, Len. We don't know that for sure. But first, we have to get everyone out. Come on!" Kaito ordered Len as he escorted Miku out from the mall.

_'Damn, this is way too much. I just got rid one tough virus and now explosions in the mall? What the hell is going on here? ...I can't sleep well tonight.'_ Kaito clinched his teeth and about to curse his luck.

Far away from the mall, a black figure watched the scene and grinned for excitement.

* * *

><p><em>Some japanese term;<em>

_-sensei: Teacher, lecturer or doctor_

_-nii: older brother_

_-nee: older sister_

**Finally I insert some 'little' romance in here (Although that guy is really dumb).**

**The next chapter will be more exciting and another character will reveal. Who? Just stay tune! Please R&R~**


	5. Second Visit

Chapter 5: Second Visit.

"MEIKO and Luka, there's something I need to confirm about."

Meiko and Luka stood still in front of their master. They doubt was talking about the mission just now. The man tapped his pen on the table, and then turned to the ladies.

"Do you find something suspicious about the virus, especially the final blow?"

Meiko was the first person who answered the question. "Yeah, the virus was destroyed during the contact with the core."

"Almost correct, MEIKO."

Meiko and Luka looked each other.

"The virus was actually setting its mark in that core, by self-destruct. That's why it let out a strong force around it. I received the report from the other team, and it seemed they use the same method."

"But I've scanned Kaito-san and he's free from any side effects." Luka said.

"Indeed, the self-destruct wasn't dangerous as you think. However, I fear that when the virus left a mark on the core, it might signal the strong one."

"You mean… they're planted for a stronger virus to destroy it?"

"Exactly. It's a slow kill but effective."

"Then, let's dispatch our team before it's too late!" Meiko demanded him.

"That's what I planned, but I can't send KAITO again. This unknown person who created the virus, probably have his data."

"What?" Luka widened her eyes.

"What do you think about the virus marking plan was all about in the first place? Why they never send the strong one instead? They're indeed observing our data."

Meiko and Luka were out of words. They had no idea this unknown person was actually more brilliant than they thought. Meiko frowned to her master, waiting what they should do next.

"So, this is what we do. Luka will go back to the collage, see if there're other computers affected by the virus's marking. MEIKO will be..."

_BEEP! BEEP!_

The man turned to his computer and moved the mouse to the red pop-up. His expression changed as he received the message.

"It's from KAITO."

"What happen? Is something wrong with his system?" Meiko panicked.

"Be patient, MEIKO. We already confirmed that he's free from the virus just now. He was with the others at the mall."

"That's right. Miku and the Kagamine twins went for shopping to restock our rations. But Kaito-san, he didn't go straight to bed..." Luka frowned.

"Yes, I wonder what's on his mind. This is quite interesting... But this isn't the matter we're about to discuss. It seemed something terrible happened, and I believe he's being watched."

Meiko and Luka urged to know, and they knew they don't like the answer coming from their master. The situation that they thought was easy, but now it about to change.

* * *

><p>Kaito made a sigh of relieve as he turned to his siblings, who're calmed down a bit. "Master will send us a ride soon. All we have to do is wait." He sat at a bench, next to Miku.<p>

"Gosh, the explosions were so scary. My heart was like going to explode too!"

"Yeah, and you're trying to hide under those fruits. What were you thinking?"

Rin slapped Len's shoulder. "I was so shocked! It was much scarier than that couple argument!"

"Argument?" Miku blinked at Rin.

"Yeah! A girl yelled 'YOU IDIOT!' or something like that."

"It's quite stupid for that couple, argue at the public mall. Why don't they do that at a private place?"

By that time, Miku's face went red.

"Hey, Len. I think the argument is actually building their relationship! Like movies always do! They yell here and there, and end up loving each other! How romantic!"

"NO! That's absolutely not true!" Len was about to open his mouth, but Miku was the one who denied first.

"...Miku-nee?"

"What's wrong? You're over-reacting out of sudden." Len and Rin glanced to the nervous Miku.

"I-I mean, you guys just misunderstanding. I-I was there that time... Her boyfriend picked a wrong stuff, and this girlfriend yelled at him. Uh... yeah! It's true! It's just misunderstanding!" Miku stuttered.

"Hmm~ I smell curiosity~" Rin grinned.

"It's true! Ask onii-chan, he's there with me!"

Three of them turned to Kaito, who's slumped on the bench. Miku blinked and poked him. Still, no respond.

"Ah~ Kaito-nii is hibernating. I told you not to bring him along." Len pouted.

"But thanks to him, he saved us today. If he wasn't around, we're not sure what we supposed to do."

"That's our Kaito-nii." Rin giggled.

Not long after that, their ride came to pick them up. They had no choice but to carry the sleeping prince into the car.

* * *

><p>The mall was surrounded by the police as they were doing their investigation, and so do Kaito, who stood far from the scene. He narrowed his eyes on the scene, finding a way to get in. Early in the morning, he was fully charged and been ordered to investigate the mall's net core like yesterday's mission. This time he wasn't going alone. One will accompany him and another will wait for him inside the net.<p>

_'Thankfully, master didn't ask me to go back to the collage. I'll be dead meat if I see her again.'_ He sweat dropped.

"Kaito-nii, we should get going." Kaito turned to the smaller one.

"Sure, Len. Do you have any idea how do we get in?"

Len watched closely at the scene, and there's definitely no way in.

"We can try at the back. Maybe there's a bunch of cables link directly to the core." He suggested.

Both of them walked to the back of the mall, and there were less people except the staffs were questioning by the police. All they have to do was to find a main cable that led to the mall. As they passed from the crowds, they managed to approach an electric cable next to a back door.

"I'll activate the vortex." Len nodded.

"Wait!"

Kaito and Len turned to a familiar voice as a green haired girl ran to them.

"Miku! You're not supposed to be here!" Kaito hushed her.

"Please let me go with you guys."

"Miku-nee, this is against master's order."

"I have his permission."

Both Kaito and Len blinked disbelief.

"Your singing schedule..."

"I postponed. I'd talked to master and he said fine."

Kaito rubbed his temple while Len just looked away.

"Listen here, Miku. This is a very dangerous mission. You knew how it was yesterday."

"I know. But I'm not going to sit and do nothing. We're team, aren't we?"

"Fine, but you've to keep close to us. Otherwise, you'll be in grave danger."

"Thanks, onii-chan."

"Let's get in before they see us." Len warned.

Three of them stood near the electric cable before they were sucked inside a formed vortex. In a blink of an eye, they were gone from the human world as they travel into the net.

* * *

><p>"Kaito-san~ Len-kun~ And Miku?"<p>

"Hey, Gumi! Long time no see!" Miku waved to Gumi, who was in the screen display. She'll be their back up.

"Sorry, Gumi. She... needs entertainment." Miku elbowed Kaito.

"No worries! Miku just wanted her big bro being around."

"Right... and where's your big bro?" Kaito didn't notice Miku was flushing.

"Oh, he's here. He's been waiting like few minutes ago. I think he's at the main section of the mall."

"We'll be there soon." As Kaito ended the conversation, Gumi in the screen vanished and Len frowned.

"Miku-nee is acting weird~" Miku narrowed her eyes on Len.

"Is she gotten sick?" Kaito turned to Miku.

"N-No! It's nothing! Well, we'd better don't let them waiting for too long. Come on!" Miku hovered away from them as they followed her from behind.

Once they arrived at the main section, the place was super huge. The wall packed with several of shopping item pictures and there're a lot of floating boxes with different sizes and colors. The place was also surrounded by solid pathways.

"This is a lot bigger than the mall itself." Len said.

"It is the mall anyway, woman's favorite shopping spree. I think this is why Miku wanted to come with us in the first place."

"No! It's not it, onii-chan!" Miku exclaimed.

"Ah, Kaito-dono, Len-dono, and I didn't expect you to come, Miku-dono." A polite greet cut them off and made three of them turned to the figure with samurai outfit. Gumi appeared again in the screen.

"Gakupo, it's been awhile." Kaito replied his greet.

"We heard the shocking news yesterday, and we got worried."

"Three of us were lucky from those minor explosions. We're fine now."

"I'm glad to hear that. Furthermore, both of us request our master to investigate the mall. Police didn't help much, I must say." Gakupo glanced to the nodded Gumi in the screen.

"Is this something to do with the same virus?" Len asked.

"Yes, our master confirmed that. It was a different type this time. Onii-chan, we should see the core." Gumi said.

"Sure, right this way everyone." Gakupo took the lead as all of them followed behind him.

Soon they reached the blue core, and it was twice huge from the green core in the principal's computer. Three of them were amazed with the size.

"Seriously, they should make a smaller core. No wonder the virus really attracted to it."

"That won't work, Miku-dono. The mall kept the shop list data of centuries especially branded items. They also stored prices from the oldest to recent. That's why they're easy to compare prices even from imported items. To store that much of data, they have to make a large core."

"Gakupo-san seems smart with business." Miku smirked and both Kaito and Len giggled.

"Ehem, Gumi was the one who explained to me." Gakopu coughed as Gumi laughed.

"Len, you're up."

Len nodded to Kaito and approached the core. He took out a handy capsule and placed it to the core before he launched his computer projectile. He began to type the data until he's done.

"That should do the trick. The capsule will detect the virus's mark and pick it up without a trace."

"So we just have to wait and see..."

**_WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!_**

The whole mall beeping and the wall pictures turned to 'WARNING!' sign. The core which was blue turned into red. Miku clung on Kaito's arm while Len looked around with worried face.

"Gumi!" Gakupo glanced to Gumi in screen.

"Gimme a sec. I just detect a strong virus coming to your location!"

"Master was right. They're sending strong virus after leaving the marking inside the core. Len, is the capsule affected with the virus?"

Len quickly checked on the capsule. "No, it runs just fine. I think the virus sense this marking that we're trying to pull. It comes to stopping us from doing further."

"Guys, there's no time lose. The virus will be here any seconds. Get prepared!"

Gakupo drew his katana. "If this virus wants to die that early, it will get the taste of my blade first."

Kaito, Miku and Len were right behind Gakupo. Among four of them, the samurai is the most professional in fighting. Maybe this is just Kaito's imagination; Miku was clinging hard on him. He never saw Miku looking so scared at the tight situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry took so long. I've been busy with stuffs. So now I updated the latest chapter! Please R&amp;R, I really need them!<strong>


	6. Great Devour

**Chapter 6: Great Devour**

The main section of the mall didn't stop beeping in red and the 'WARNING!' sign written in tiles on the wall. Gakupo was in battle position, with his mighty katana on his grip. The other three defenseless Vocaloid could only watch and escape if necessary.

Out of sudden, the whole place was shaking. The place was being knocked by something hard and it tried to break in. All of them felt the impact, then Miku and Len clung on helpless Kaito. All the floating boxes disappeared as well as the pathways, leaving the great core behind.

"I got bad feeling about this, Gumi."

"Stay focus, onii-chan. The enemy is right in front of you. You can do this."

The place kept shaking until the wall far in front of them cracked. It wasn't a small crack, and it's getting bigger and bigger.

"Gumi, what the hell is that?" Gakupo felt a strong presence from the other side.

"I-I don't know. Our system couldn't identify the data of the virus."

Then the wall collapsed from the strong impact, revealing a huge and dark looking virus. It's an ape with a pair of horns and two red eyes. Five of them were shocked.

"Onii-chan, I'm scared."

"Kaito-nii, what should we do?" Miku and Len tucked on Kaito's sleeves.

_'To be honest, I don't know what to do.'_ Kaito thought.

Gakupo glanced oh his back before turned back to the evil ape.

"Kaito-dono, take Miku and Len to safer place. Behind you, there's path to the other section. I'll try stopping it from here."

"Gakupo..."

"Gumi, lead them."

"...Right, come on you guys. Give the warrior some space." Gumi orders three of them before opening another vortex to escape. Once they have gone, Gakupo's eyes were sharp as a razor.

"Believe me, you won't live for another day."

* * *

><p>The side section was twice smaller than the main section. The wall was just the same as before except it didn't blinking in red. Since they're transferred to the safer place, no one spoke a word.<p>

"...I'll go check on him." Gumi said.

"Please help him as much as you can, Gumi." Miku pleaded.

"No worries! I'll do my best! Besides, he never fails even once!"

"Ah!"

All of them made a quick shot on Len.

"The capsule! The virus came to after it! We have to take the capsule or else..."

"Gakupo-san won't stand against it."

Another long silence.

"...I'll go take it."

Len and Miku made their disbelief look at Kaito before they're denying hundred percent on his decision.

"Going back there will risk your life! Kaito-nii, don't try to be an idiot!"

"I am a master of idiot, Len. If no one takes, who else then? I'm going to be fine. Master got faith on us in this mission."

"But Kaito-nii..."

"Len, take care of Miku. I promised I'll be back."

Miku bit her lips. Again, Kaito mentioned about the promise thing, and this time she pleaded his promise will never break. Kaito turned to Miku and patted her head gently.

"Let's go, Gumi."

The path to the main section opened, and Kaito swore he heard someone crying for his name before he disappeared along with the vortex.

* * *

><p>Gakupo furiously attacking the virus, however his katana didn't give too much damage. Every time the blade connected the virus, it was like hitting a hard metal. The virus was powerful, leaving several of huge cracks on the wall. But it's slow, and it's easy for Gakupo to read its movement. Once he took his distance away from the virus, Gumi in the screen appeared.<p>

"Onii-chan, do me a favor."

"That's my word, Gumi."

"Kaito-san is trying to remove the capsule from the core, so you have to keep busy with the virus. Don't let it see him."

Gakupo took a quick glance of Kaito, who's hiding behind the core as he's waiting for a perfect time to remove the capsule.

"I hope he knows what he's doing."

Gakupo provoked the virus away from Kaito's location, so Kaito would have the chance to remove the capsule. Meanwhile, Kaito took a closer look at the capsule, and its few seconds left before it completed.

_'Almost there.'_ He placed his hands on the capsule and ready to take it out.

Gakupo hit hard on the virus, then again, he was unable to leave a scratch.

"Gumi, this isn't working. The virus is solid as steel."

"I'll try to track its weakness, hang in there!"

Gakupo kept focus on the virus while Gumi began to analyze it to spot its weakness. However, Gumi bit her lower lips.

"I couldn't detect it."

"Don't give up yet, Gumi. There must be a way. Think why it has a hard shell."

Gakupo rolled himself behind the virus and hit it again. The ape looking virus turned on its back and this time, its eye view revealed Kaito was holding the capsule on Gakupo's back. The virus made a strong growl, surprising those two Vocaloids before the virus split into two, creating its copy.

"Finally, it shows its real face." Gakupo grinned.

"Onii-chan, I got the readings. One of them is real and another is fake."

One of the viruses hopped over Gakupo and another attacked him from the front.

"Oh no! The real virus is heading straight to Kaito-san!"

"What? Kaito-dono, get away from there!" Gakupo returned the blow before shouting at Kaito.

The virus that just went pass from Gakupo, was aiming for the virus marking on the capsule. The transfer was successful as Kaito removed the capsule from the core. He didn't realize it until he saw a fierce looking black ape dashed towards him.

Gumi and Gakupo shouted for his name in unison, and that was the last thing Kaito remembered before he surrounded by darkness.

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

_"Hey."_

"...huh?"

_"I'm talking to you, you idiot."_

"Who're you?"

_"Does it really matter to know my name? Tch, you're such a jerk."_

"...I know that voice."

_"Yeah, right. I tell you what, you're damn weak. You know that?"_

"What do you mean?"

_"How suppose you're going to protect yourself when you're weak like a worm? People like you should sit at home, watching TV. You're wasting my time saving your ass."_

"...What are you talking about?"

_"You owe me one life, dammit. Next time, I'll just let you die. Now get out of my sight!"_

"Wait! Who the hell are you?"

* * *

><p>"..aito-san!"<p>

"Kaito-dono!"

Kaito jolted awake from the darkness, looking straight to Gakupo, who's holding his shoulder, then to Gumi. He took a short glance around him. The capsule was with him, the core was safe, but there are few cracks on the wall from the last battle.

"Are we... safe?"

"Thank goodness, you're alright."

"Yeah, we saw the virus going after you and the core! We thought you're gone!" Gumi wiped her tears.

"Sorry, I wasn't able to protect you. We didn't expect the virus was that strong."

Kaito shook his head at Gakupo before he turned to the capsule. The virus marking was inside and he wondered who spoke with him just now.

"Gakupo, Gumi. Did you hear a voice when I was... um, collapse?"

Gakupo and Gumi looked at each other.

"We don't hear any voices, Kaito-san. When the virus was rushing at you, we couldn't see anything because the whole place was too bright."

"When the bright light went off and we didn't detect the virus anymore. We saw you unconscious next to the core. That's why we're checking you up."

"I see. I guess it's just my imagination. Well, we got the virus marking over here. Let's check on Miku and Len before we get back to the head quarter."

"You don't need to check on us."

Three of them turned to Len and Miku, who's just arrived. Miku approached slowly to Kaito.

"We noticed the main section finally quiet down, so we head here to see if it's over." Len said.

"Are you alright, onii-chan? Did that nasty virus hurt you?"

"Yeah, I'm totally fine." Kaito smiled.

Gumi smirked and turned to Gakupo.

"Well, we got the capsule safe and no one got hurt! What a great victory!"

"Absolutely. Kaito-dono, what are you going to do with the virus's marking?"

"I'm not sure yet. But let just hope that master could do something with it. Oh, hold on."

Kaito placed his finger on his headset, and it seemed he received a call from someone.

"Kaito here, reporting our mission was gratefully success."

Everyone looked to Kaito's face. At first, he seemed to relax a bit but out of sudden, his face went dark. Kaito ended his conversation without looking at them.

"What's wrong, Kaito-nii? I don't like the look on your face." Len frowned.

"It's a bad news, Len. Rin went missing."

* * *

><p><strong>Before I forget,<strong>

_-dono - An old suffix means 'Lord' or 'Master' in__ Japanese history. Usually, samurai__ often use it._**  
><strong>

**Oh, gosh! Rin is been kidnapped! Who's going to save her? Stay tune and please R&R~**


	7. Missing Half

**Chapter 7: Missing Half**

Kaito was almost terminated on his mission, which made him tired of begging for his luck. Now he heard more bad news, his youngest sister went missing. Kaito was heading his way to the lab, as his master summoned him. He would ask for someone else to take over, but he's the only one who needed the most. While he was walking towards to the lab entrance, Len was there, leaned against the wall.

"...Len."

"No matter how master is going to say about me, I'm still going."

"Master strictly won't let you go this time."

"...I don't care."

Kaito made a heavy sigh before Len joined him into the lab. Their master was sitting on the chair, expecting both of them.

"Seriously, Len. You obviously won't listen to your orders, would you?" Their master smirked.

Len didn't look straight to his master, and Kaito took his chance to butt in.

"Forgive me, master. I didn't mean to interrupt, but finding Rin is our first priority."

"Indeed, so I'll begin the briefing. Rin was last spotted in the telephone pole behind the collage building. She supposed with MEIKO during the mission. However, she went missing together with the given capsule."

"They're doing the same mission like we did, but how do you know it was kidnapping? Unlike our mission just now, the virus was going to terminate me."

"You're thinking in the wrong way, KAITO."

_'So the virus was actually trying to... kidnap me?'_ Kaito thought.

"I think you just found the answer. And now for your mission, KAITO and Luka will look for Rin inside the telephone pole. And you, Len. I won't say I'm going to put you out from this mission, you with MEIKO will head to the principal's net and search for her."

"Thank you, master!" Len beamed.

"KAITO, I need to do something with you. Please proceed to the maintenance room."

Kaito hesitated a bit before he went to the other room. He made a quick glance at the glassed window as he saw Len exited from the lab. This could be private matter between him and his master.

"Please lay down, I'm going to scan your system."

Kaito lay in the pod and the red laser slowly scanned him. The man stared on the result in his computer, then he nodded.

"Interesting. I'll install a new chip inside you. Don't ask what it is for, you'll be figured out soon."

Kaito blinked on his statement, but this is his master. He knew what's behind the chip and Kaito only could believe on him. Few sockets automatically removed Kaito's outer parts, before installing a new chip inside his body. Kaito activated his system as he detected the new chip called, 'Mode Receiver'. He had no idea what's that for.

"You may begin your mission. Remember, we put our hopes on you. So please stay alive."

* * *

><p>Kaito walked across the street and faced to the collage where he disguised as a student two days ago. There're fewer students around, since it's during lesson time. Kaito kept walking until he passed the gate entrance, and he heard a name that he wished not to be called again.<p>

"Hey, idol boy."

Kaito halted before he turned to his back. "I was doing my job."

"Ditching out for two days? Get real! I wondered why they accepted you in the collage, and your behavior makes my nerves never stop itching. What are you hiding from me?" Naomi glared.

"Naomi-san, this is a top secret matter and I can't discuss about this. If you're going to involve, you're risking your life."

"As I said before, until you stop doing your weird behavior. I got an instinct that this is something to do with me."

"Naomi, we have to..." Sen stopped as she looked at Kaito then Naomi.

"You better watch your back. I won't stop looking for the truth, even I have to dig my own grave. Let's go, Seny."

Kaito watched them went inside the collage before he shook his head. Luka was next to him when he's about to leave.

"Luka? Since when you're here?"

"I-I didn't mean to eavesdropping, Kaito-san. I'm sorry."

"It's nothing. It didn't concern me anyway."

"...Actually, I do."

Kaito blinked at Luka. They just met her like yesterday, and now Luka got Naomi under her suspicion. Luka placed her finger under her chin.

"That girl, Naomi. I checked her background yesterday. Her father was a detective and there's a case that involving the net that put him to death a year ago."

"A case that involving the net?"

"Yes, they're going to arrest a hacker who using virus to intruded government files. However, upon the capture, the lab exploded and several of people didn't make it, including her father."

Kaito remained silence, while Luka took a step away from him.

"We don't know if the case from a year ago was related with our case yet. But if she interrupted us, she would be taking the same path as her father. You'd better watch out."

Kaito looked back at where Naomi left him, then he followed behind Luka to the telephone pole.

"I've tried many times on jumping into computers and cables, but a telephone?"

"It's a wild ride, Kaito-san. You're going to love it." Luka giggled.

_'When Luka said something like that, I knew there would be for her own excitement.'_ Kaito coughed. "Okay, let's relate with this mission again. Why this telephone pole?"

"Not taken this mission seriously, Kaito-san? Yesterday, I went to the principal's office and checked the whole thing, until I grabbed the telephone. I received a reading that the virus came into the principal's net soon after the caller hung up. The caller came from the telephone pole behind the collage, and Meiko-san and Rin were going to investigate. However, Meiko-san lost Rin's traces once they entered there."

"It's a set up. They knew Meiko and Rin were going into the net, so that's how they kidnapped Rin." Kaito finally figured out about the situation.

"Precisely, we have to be very careful when we get in." Luka grabbed a telephone and began to press the number.

"Shall we?"

"Ladies first."

Luka shirked before entering the telephone line. While Kaito took a deep breath before doing the same thing as Luka did. However, he wasn't preparing for the wild ride of a roller coaster when he was traveling through the telephone line.

* * *

><p>"That's... way... too.. fast.." Kaito pressed his palm on his forehead. If he's a human, he'll vomit by now.<p>

"I told you it's a fun ride. You just have to hang with it."

"No... I don't."

Kaito and Luka managed to enter to the line, and they're in the middle of round looking glass walls. There's only one way to go further inside, or turn back to they came from.

Then their backup supporter for the mission appeared in front of them. The screen display showed a familiar grey-haired 'rejected' Vocaloid.

"Luka-san, Kaito-san. I'll be your supporter for today. Am I doing alright?"

"You're doing fine, Haku. Just believe in yourself."

"That's right. It's your first time, isn't it?"

"I suppose so..." Haku jointed her both index fingers.

"...Erm. You may start now, Haku-san." Luka sweat dropped.

"Oh my! Sorry! I've forgotten!"

_'Are we going to be okay with her?'_ Kaito thought.

"Um... So far, there's no virus detected in this area. You may proceed to the end of the path."

Both of them flew towards the one way path as they looked around through the glass walls. There're also other one way paths around them, except if they could find another entrances. The place is like in the future.

Once they reached at the end of the path, the door was shut.

"Let me open for you. I believe there's a core beyond the door." Haku said.

"Already? That's fast!"

"Not really, Kaito-san. Telephone line got million or trillion of numbers and this is one of the numbers. We're not sure yet if this is the correct one."

"This will take forever if we couldn't find it."

"Door unlocked. You may proceed." Haku commanded.

Soon they got in, their eyes widen on condition of the core. It was covered by a black thread.

"It was the virus, wasn't it?" Kaito frowned.

"Most likely, but I haven't detected the virus yet. It must be at somewhere else. Gladly, the thread wasn't effected the core."

"It seemed this virus left its leftovers. I wonder why the anti-viruses didn't clean them up." Luka touched the black thread.

"Hmm? Luka-san, take a closer look at the thread. It didn't end up around the core."

Luka held the single thread and began to follow the lit, until she realized the thread didn't end up there and it leaded to another door.

"Good eyes, Haku-san. If we keep tracing this thread, we might find Rin."

Kaito and Haku nodded and continued the search by following the thread. The thread was incredibly long and they were sticking to the thread for awhile.

"Can't we just pull that thing? We didn't make any progress." Kaito complained.

"Sure, and you'll find your way back by yourself. Don't beg to me if you get lost." Luka was expecting a laugh, but a beeping sound interrupted them.

"Here it is, I sense a strong virus beyond that door." Haku said.

"This virus must be tough like yesterday. We have to be really careful on this one."

Luka nodded to Kaito before they stood near the door. Once Haku unlocked the door, they rushed inside, revealing two familiar Vocaloid.

"Mei-chan? Len? What are you two doing here?"

"There's no need to be answer that question. The virus leads us here." Meiko showed the black thread on her hand, they were also tracing the thread.

"Are you forgetting me?"

Kaito and Luka turned to another screen display behind Len. The yellow pigtail pouted at them.

"You're hiding behind Len, Neru."

"No, I'm not! I'm protecting him!"

"That's not gonna work. You're just a hologram display."

They could hear Neru stomping before she shouted right in front of Kaito. While the others continued to investigate.

"Any idea why there're threads in here. More importantly, why it chooses this core?" Meiko asked.

"I don't know Meiko-san. I'm sure there's a virus in this area, but it seems that it was hiding."

"Hiding from us?" Luka turned to Haku.

Suddenly, it happened too fast. The threads on the core swiftly warped around Meiko and Luka. They're unable to move as they had been tied up.

"What the?"

"Ah!"

"Meiko-san! Luka-san!"

Kaito and Len turned behind them when Haku shouted, and they saw the girls were trapped. Kaito was about to rush towards them, but a creepy voice made him stopped.

_"Kekeke! More pretty ladies for dinner!"_

A large black spider appeared above them and it seemed hungry.

"Yikes! Spider!" Neru screamed.

"That's the virus we're looking for!" Haku exclaimed.

"Hey, you! Where's Rin?" Len bravely stepped forward.

_"Oh? Are you looking for this little girl?"_

The spider revealed its back, and Rin with the capsule trapped inside a hard shell.

"Len! Everyone! Help me!" Her voice wasn't too loud due to the hard shell, but they could hear her.

"Rin!"

_"Kekekeke! If you want her, come and get me~"_ The black spider began to climb using the thread and headed to the top of the area before it disappeared.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"W-wait for me, Len!" Len and Neru followed it before they disappeared as the same way as the virus.

"You guys! Oh no, it's too late."

"Kaito, you have to chase them! I don't mind Neru, but Len will not be going to make it if he's alone!" Meiko demanded.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about us, Kaito-san. Those twins' life is in your hand. Three of us will figure out how to untie this thread."

"Yes. Please go, Kaito-san." Haku pleaded to Kaito.

Kaito said nothing and nodded to them before he dashed to the top and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Len and Kaito (minus Neru) are going to save Rin! Can they make it? Please R&amp;R~<strong>


	8. The Fallen Blue

**Chapter 8: The Fallen Blue**

Kaito flew up as fast as he could, but still, he didn't see the end of the road. He wondered how high he's been traveling, and if this is the real thing, he could touch the sky. His surrounding was getting darker, and before he knew it, he entered the darkness.

"Len! Don't let it get away!"

There's no doubt it was Neru's voice. Just a little further and he might find those kids. He wasn't so sure where he was, but he entered some kind of nest. It was the virus's nest. The room filled with black thread and in the middle of it was a spider web.

_"Kekeke~ Once I'm done with you, I'll get my lunch."_

"Not a chance!"

"Len! Help!"

Kaito turned to Len then the virus with trapped Rin on its back, before he approached to him.

"Len, don't rush."

"I know what am I doing, Kaito-nii."

Len was smart, Kaito couldn't deny it. He watched Len provoked the virus and hopefully he knew what he was doing. Len began to summon his organ guitar, where he usually used it for performance. But behind the guitar itself is a weapon.

_"You think you can win with that lousy stuff?"_

"You'll never know what power it holds." Len pointed his guitar and shot a lightning ball.

The virus quickly avoided it and hung to other thread.

_"Fool! You think you can defeat me?"_ The virus shot a sticky black thread from its mouth, and Len simply dodged it.

"Kaito-nii, if we can let it falls on its own trap, we can save Rin!"

"Understood. Leave it to me!"

The virus began to chase Len down. Kaito didn't do anything but to wait until he had a chance. By the time Len having the war with the virus, Neru appeared next to Kaito.

"Hey! Don't just stand there! Help him!"

"Not until Len signals a que."

Len kept spinning around the place, avoiding the sticky shots from the virus. Until one time, he stopped. He took a glance around the place where there're full of black sticky threads. If he landed on them, he will be stuck.

_"Tired of running anymore, boy? Kekeke~"_

"Be careful, Len!" Rin knocked on the hard shell.

"Heh, you think you're smart enough? Think again." Len shot another lightning ball and it stayed on the top of the virus. The lightning ball slowly taking a strong force, as it pulled the black threads like a magnet from the walls. The threads wrapped around the virus and it's unable to move.

_"Grrraah! How dare you use me!"_ The virus was having a hard time to untie the thread.

"Now! Kaito-nii!"

The virus wasn't aware the blue Vocaloid was going to imprison the young girl from its back. Kaito clinched his fist, releasing a blue particle flowing at his palm, and smashed the hard shell. The shell froze a moment before shattered into million pieces, and Rin quickly grabbed Kaito as she got out.

"Kaito-nii! I-I'm scared!"

"It's okay now, Rin. Hurry, go to Len. I'll make sure this brat got what it deserved." Kaito pushed Rin towards Len, before he faced the troubling virus.

_"You... You!"_

The virus made an annoying screech, and the Vocaloids covered their ears.

_'Now what it's up to?'_ Kaito almost flinched, but he had to save the twins first.

"Guys, you better get out the here. Fast!" Neru warned them.

The virus covered in darkness and slowly grew bigger. Kaito got bad feeling about this. He grabbed Len and Rin and headed downwards where they came from. They speed off as fast as they before it's too late. Kaito watched on his back, and widen his eyes before he could act. The darkness shot few of threads, and they moved towards the Vocaloids. Kaito realized they're too fast and he couldn't match with their speed. He tossed the twins aside, letting the threads wrapped around his neck, arms and legs.

"Kaito-nii!" The twins shouted.

Kaito tried to escape from them, but it was useless.

"Neru! Get them out the here!"

"But! We're not leaving you behind!"

"Remember our mission, Neru! I can handle it!"

Neru in the screen display bit her lower lips, and she moved to the twins.

"You heard him."

"We can't leave him! Kaito-nii!"

"...Rin, let Kaito-nii do it. Have faith on him."

"No! It's going to kill him!"

Len gave her no choice. He forcefully pulled her down to the way out, as Rin kept shouting at Kaito's name.

"You'd better be alive, you hear me? I'm gonna hunt your processor if you don't!" Neru turned away and headed back to the twins.

Kaito let a wryly smile as the threads pulled him towards the creepy darkness. The head of the virus appeared in front of him and grinned.

_"Hmph! You're blocking my way."_

"I'll do whatever to protect the twins. You'll have to face me first."

Kaito was almost choked out, as the thread tightened his neck. Then it loosened his neck for a moment.

_"Say one more time, brat. Or the hell awaits you."_

Kaito coughed, then glared to it.

"Y-you're the one will going to hell."

_"...Too late. This is the end."_

The virus unsheathed its fangs and thrust deep into Kaito's body. He screamed to his pain, and his vision slowly blurred out. He could feel his body was failing him. It's like a poison flowing inside him and disabling his system. He gasped for air, trying to keep alive, but due to the strong poison, there's no way he could survive. Maybe this is the end of him.

"..S-Sorry.. e..veryone..."

Soon, he's too weak to move his body, and the blue lights from his eyes were dimmed. Kaito was terminated.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for waiting, I was too busy with my work. So, the updates will be take awhile. Anyway, please R&amp;R~<strong>


End file.
